Life With Channy
by Erulasse Shadeslayer
Summary: This is the sequel to Wedding Date. It's about Channy's life afterwards. Rated just in case.
1. Moving In

Ah, home sweet home. And it's even better with Chad here. We just got to his apartment with my first few boxes. I am just so glad to be out of Nate and I's apartment. I haven't spoken to him since it happened, in fact, I don't think I've even seen him. But I swear, you could cut the tension in that place with a knife.

Anyway, none of that even mattered now. All that mattered was me and Chad. **(and for all you people saying, no it's Chad and I, you are incorrect in this one case. It would be Chad and I if I switched it with all)**

he's coming towards me as we walk into the building, so I jump up and swing my legs around his waist.

"Honey, what are you doing?" he laughs as he carries me threw the door.

"Kissing you." I think what happens next is pretty self explanatory.

**Chad's POV**

Everything is finally settled! Now I'm just sitting on the couch with Sonny on my lap, in OUR apartment. It is our first evening alone since we've been together.

"I am so happy!" she kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"I could get used to this." I said without opening my eyes. She laughed.

"And now you can. So I'm going to go get dressed for bed and you're going to pick a movie for us to watch." she attempted to get up but I pulled her back.

"Why is it that girls must dress up for every occasion?"

"'Cause it's our first night alone, and I wanna look hot!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good reason." I released her and she went up to her room.

I picked her favorite movie out of her box of DVDs, Twilight. I started the movie just as she came downstairs.

When she did, she didn't hesitate. She just straddled me and started kissing me.

Then right on cue Portlyn walks in.

"Whoa! I rushed over as soon as I heard about the happy couple." Sonny got up and hugged her. Portlyn stepped back and checked out her friend.

"Um that is one skanky night gown you have there! Keep it up and you might have a future as the Hollywood slut."

"Oh Portlyn, no one will ever take your tittle." I said, joining them.

"Damn right, Sean Dylan Cooper!" Portlyn smirked at me.

"Portlyn! You pinky promised!" I whined.

"Yeah like ten years ago!"

"Wait, Sean?" Sonny looked at me confused.

"That was his name before he changed it!" Portlyn shouted out proudly.

"Oh yeah, well... Portlyn dressed up like a hooker for Halloween when we were fifteen to impress Jake Ryan! And he turned her down for Hannah Montana!" I pointed at her.

"Gasp!" Portlyn and I subconsciously followed Sonny as she retreated to the couch laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry Honey, if this is bothering you then I can just make her leave." I glared at Portlyn.

"Oh no! Please continue! This is better than the movie." as if to prove her point, she turned down the volume on the TV.

"Well in that case, Chad isn't from Cali! He's not even from America! Yeah, he's from like, the islands!"

"Portlyn, I'm from Pleasantville, _Rhode _Island!"

"Same thing!"

"Hey I'm not the one whose been crushing on Nico since the whole Musical Chairs Incident!"

"Gasp again! You pinky swore!"

"'Yeah like ten years ago!'" I mimicked her earlier comment.

"That's it!" she grabbed Sonny's hand and stated pulling her upstairs. By that time, sonny was laughing so hard she could barely open her eyes.

"Portlyn, where are you going?" I said.

"I'm taking her to see you're stuffed animal collection!" uh oh. The last time Portlyn saw that it was in a box in the back of my closet. A box which is now filled with pictures of Sonny, me and Sonny, magazine articles that involve Sonny, etc.!

"No Portlyn they're not in there anymore!" When I caught up to Portlyn it was already too late. Sonny sifted through the pictures with a soft smile and her face.

Great. Now she was gonna think I was a stalker or something.

"Wow! Can you say 'obsessive'?"

"Shut up Portlyn." I sat down next to Sonny.

"Chad..." she started, "this is..."

"Stupid, obsessive, stalkerish-" she kissed me for the millionth time tonight.

"Actually I was going to say something more like sweet, romantic, adorable," thank god.

"I'll just leave you two to talk and... whatever." I have never been so happy to see that girl leave!

"Chad, I don't know what to say."

"How about I love you."

"I do."

This time _I _kissed _her_.


	2. Confrontation

**I own nothing. **

I stared at the diamond engagement ring Nate had given me. I never got the chance to return it. It's okay though, because now I have a new one from someone I really love.

Maybe I should talk to Nate. We haven't spoken since I found him cheating on me with Tawny Hart.

As soon as I thought that I heard a knock on the door.

"NATE?!" I pulled my robe tighter, "What are you doing here?!"

"Sonny, baby I am so sorry! James told me where you were." he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Nate we're done-" he cut me off with a kiss.

"Get OFF me!" I pushed him away just as Chad came downstairs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he ran over to us and pulled me away, "Are you okay honey?"

"Excuse me? Can I have my fiancée back?" Nate said, getting annoyed.

"She's not yours anymore!" Chad said angrily.

"Hello? Could you guys _please_ stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

"Sorry. Look, Sonny, I never meant to-" Nate started.

"hurt me? Oh but you did! So I'm going to need you to leave. Now!" I turned him around and pushed him towards the door.

"Oh, and Nate?" Nate turned back around to glare at Chad, "if you ever come with in a three foot radius of my girl again, I will destroy you."

"... we'll see Cooper. We'll see." Nate muttered.

"Yeah, see you out the door." I said, continuing to push him out the door.

Even after Nate was gone Chad was still tense.

"Chad it's okay." I hugged him around the waist. I felt him soften slightly.

The next day I found myself once again staring at Nate's ring. Chad was watching me from the other side of the room. I don't think he knew that I saw him. I knew he was concerned about my interest with the ring, but right now I couldn't bring myself to comfort him about. He could be as jealous as he wanted for now.

We stayed like that until I spoke out loud what I had been thinking.

"I should return it," out of the corner of my eye I saw him tense.

"Okay." he muttered. He walked over and I jumped up to face him.

"Its just weird, you know? Having this constant reminder of what happened."

"I get it."

"I guess I'll just go now." I turned to leave but he caught me around the waist.

"You know, we could always pawn it." I laughed at his suggestion.

"That sounds like more fun, but no. I'm going to have to face him eventually."

"Alright," he released me, "Good luck." I swear he was more nervous than I was. Which is _really _nervous.

I grabbed my keys off of the kitchen counter and left.

At first I thought he wasn't home, but then I saw a light flicker on. I wasn't getting away that easy.

I walked up the steps to the top floor and knocked on the door.

Unfortunately he answered.

"Sonny? Sonny! Hey! Come on in!" he looked really happy to see me. I had to remind myself that I hated him.

"Nate I'm not going to be here for long." realization crossed his face as he glanced at the ring case in my hands and the ring on my left ring finger.

"You're engaged to _him,_ huh? You couldn't even wait a month?!" his expression was angry. He had no right to be mad at me! Not after all he did.

"Don't you _dare _try and blame this on me! _You _cheated on _me_! Should I be sorry for not crying my eyes out for a month?! Is that what you wanted Nate?!" I crossed my arms.

"What did you want from me Sonny? Huh? I'm only a person!" What _did_ I want from him?

I threw the ring case at his feet. It broke open and the ring clinked across the floor.

"Love." I turned around and walked through the hall and down the stairs, not once looking back to see his reaction.

That was the last time I actually spoke to Nate White.

* * *

**2 Things:**

**1st, WATCH MACKENZIE FALLS! I saw the trailor and can't wait for an episode!**

**2nd, The next chapter i write will be one of two things, Channy want a pet so they go to multiple pet shops in search of the perfect pet, or Sonny decides she wants to start planning the wedding and Chad can't find anyone to talk to when he gets cold feet. i will post both eventually, but please comment and let me know which one to write next.**

**REVIEW! thanx 4 reading!**


End file.
